Lightning and Owls
by AngelOfBlackBlood
Summary: What happens when you combine an owl with lightning?
1. Chapter 1

I'd never really liked storms; there is just something about them that makes me feel uneasy. As a child I would watch the bright flashes illuminate my room from the safety of my closet, where only a small crack would allow me to see the white bars of lightning. Even now I seek the comfort of a warm bed, with the windows tightly shut and a good book balanced on my knees.

I had been trying to read the same page of my book for the past half an hour, but with each flash my eyes would be torn from the beautifully descriptive words to the black curtains. I had bought those curtains with the hope that they would help block out the storms that seem to rage every other day, they don't appear to be working.

I force my eyes back to my book, knowing that sleep will never overpower me while this storm continues to rattle the earth. I stare at the words until my eyes begin to hurt, reading the same line several times but finding that I remember none of the events that the words describe. A sudden screeching noise followed by a crash causes me to jump, my eyes snapping up to the closed window.

Placing the book down on the wooden chest of draws I crawl out from beneath the safe covers and approach the black veiled glass. My hands shake as I reach towards the material, my fear of lightning and storms evident in each tremor

Taking a deep breath I yank the curtain aside with such force that it comes away from the rail, landing in a heavy heap to my right, the following scream that echoes around my room was in no way high pitched and girly. My hand flies to my chest as I take deep steadying breathes. On the other side of the window was nothing more than a big black owl, repeatedly flying into the glass.

Recovering from my shock I realise that the poor creature must have gotten disorientated in the storm and I rush forward to open the window. As soon as all the bird's feather are safely within the house I slam the window in an attempt to stop the storm from following the owl inside.

Turning my attention from the frightening storm I briefly glimpse at the pile of fabric that I would have to re-hang on the railing if there was to be any hope of sleep, before turning my full attention to the battered animal clinging onto my left arm with sharp claws.

The owls eyes were blown wide with fear, blinking in confusion as it realised it hadn't gotten to wherever it was trying to go. Its left wing was bent at a slightly odd angle; probably from smashing into the glass and its sleek black feathers were blown in all directions. It was obvious that this owl wouldn't be flying anywhere else for a while.

Shaking my head at the bewildered animal's almost comical facial expression I moved round the room to the empty owl perch. Normally my owl Tridgewick would rest here, but I had sent Tridgewick on an errand earlier in the day to the Romione residence and I know Hermione would not have let him back out in this kind of weather.

I took me several minutes to coax the terrified creature off of my arm and onto the perch. After he had released my now throbbing arm he stared at me with wide intelligent eyes, with the fear no longer present in the black depths of the creatures stare I moved to pick up the curtain and set about re-hanging it. Determined to get at least a few hours sleep before dawn and the necessary trip I would have to take to the vets.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of a heavy thud followed by a pained squawk. Rolling over I glanced down at the floor, my eyes coming to rest on a pile of black feathers. It would appear that my surprise visitor had fallen off Tridgewick's perch. Sighing as I remembered I had to go to the vets today I stumbled out of bed and helped the currently flightless animal off the floor.

Pulling my best strict face I told the slightly flustered owl to stay and headed towards the bathroom. After showering and changing into a fresh pair of robes I headed back to my room to collect the owl, only to find the creature face first on the counter next to the perch. Muttering under my breath I gently picked the owl up before heading down the stairs, deciding to eat breakfast out.

The journey to the vets was interesting to say the least, apparently people rarely tried to get on the underground with an owl. The look on the guards face as I passed the barriers was so comical I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop from laughing out loud. Smiling to myself I took the steps out of the underground two at a time.

I continued to walk down the street glancing up at the sky as I went; it looked like another storm would soon batter London and I certainly didn't want to be stuck in it. My mood had done a complete 180 turn with the promise of more lightning looming over my head and I wanted to get in and out of the vets as soon as possible.

Just as I approached the clinic's front door the first drops of rain began to decorate the gum covered pavement. Muttering under my breath at the invisible and all-powerful force that seemed intent on ruining my day I flung the door open, wincing as it smashed into the wall behind it.

At first glance the clinic appeared to be deserted not an animal or owner in sight nor was there any sign of an employee. I wondered over to the desk and rang the golden bell that shone in the bright hospital-like lights. A clatter from the office door behind the desk caused the calm bird to flutter its wings before shrieking in pain when in jostled its damaged wing.

I placed the cage on the floor before attempting to calm the now once again frightened and agitated bird. The sound of a door creaking open and papers rustling drew my attention away from the bird and back to the desk. My eyes travelled up a skinny torso clad in green scrubs before landing on a face I didn't think I would ever see again. Judging by his shocked expression he hadn't been expecting to see me again either.


End file.
